


Polaroid

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Tragedy, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Dónde estás, Seiya? ¿Te escapaste? —Shun se puso de pie tomando sus cosas, con el celular apresado entre la oreja y el hombro caminó hasta la puerta ignorando a su hermano mayor— ¿Te escapaste? Dime dónde estás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid

Llegó portando un rostro demacrado y sombrío; tocó el timbre de la pequeña y desvencijada casona y esperó la consecuente respuesta. Un joven, poco mayor que él, de mirada dura y facciones firmes, le abrió la puerta, sumamente asombrado por la visita tan repentina. ¿Por qué su hermano menor no le había avisado que iría así de imprevisto?  
  
El joven de pelo verde ingresó con la vista gacha, saludó a su hermano mayor y, bajo el sol de otoño, los dos ingresaron a la casa. Shun perdió la vista con cada objeto que había en ella, nada ostentoso, su hermano vivía con lo justo y necesario, y hasta se podría afirmar que su situación económica andaba flaqueando.   
  
Los hermanos se sentaron a la mesa con dos tazas de té humeante. Y de no ser por el rostro que portaba Shun, el otro joven no hubiera permanecido callado a la espera de sus palabras. ¿Qué le ocurría?  
  
Shun no supo cómo comenzar el diálogo, temió que Ikki creyera que solo iba en su búsqueda cuando tenía problemas. A decir verdad era cierto. Si bien mantenían una buena relación a la distancia, pocas eran las veces que visitaba a su hermano.  
  
—¿Qué sucede, Shun? ¿Necesitas dinero? —investigó, lejos de estar molesto por una posible afirmación. Shun era lo único que tenía, por ende jamás le molestó ayudarlo en lo que fuera, además no estaría allí de no requerir su ayuda.  
—No es eso, hermano... —Shun jugó nervioso con la cuchara en la taza— Necesito un lugar… donde quedarme.  
  
Ikki abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la petición, no porque no quisiera tener a su hermano allí, sino porque le preocupaba semejante pedido dadas las circunstancias.  
  
— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pasó algo con Pandora?  
  
Pandora era la hermana mayor de Shun, y aunque media hermana, también lo era de Ikki. Durante toda la vida, la joven, que le llevaba trece años al joven de pelo verde, había mantenido una buena relación con el menor. Prácticamente había sido como una madre para él, la madre que ninguno de los tres jamás tuvo.  
  
—Yo… necesito un lugar donde quedarme. Será un tiempo, hermano, no te molestaré, en cuanto pueda alquilarme algo me voy...  
—Sabes perfectamente que no me molesta que te quedes. Claro… tendrás que soportar a Alessio...   
  
Alessio, la pareja de Ikki, era conocido como Death Mask, traducción al cristiano: Máscara de la muerte. Shun jamás podía haberse llevado bien con alguien que llevaba ese apodo. En el barrio era conocido como traficante, ladrón, estafador... Una calamidad andante, y cuya calamidad se había liado con su querido hermano mayor. Quizás esa era una de las razones por las que Shun había accedido a vivir con Pandora y no con su hermano y su indeseable pareja.

  
Asintió resignado, no le quedaba opciones.  
  
—Pero dime... ¿qué pasó?  
  
Ikki iba a acotar algo más, pues creyó conocer por donde venía el asunto ya que Pandora era bastante peculiar, en realidad su trabajo lo era; pero el ruido del teléfono celular de Shun lo interrumpió.  
  
—Espera... —pidió buscando en el morral el pequeño aparato— ¿Hola? —El rostro, de por sí blanco, palideció de manera abrupta— ¿Seiya? —frunció la frente, confundido— ¿De dónde me estás llamando?  
—¿Qué sucede? —atinó a preguntar al ver la actitud nerviosa de su hermano.  
—¿Dónde estás, Seiya? ¿Te escapaste? —Shun se puso de pie tomando sus cosas, con el celular apresado entre la oreja y el hombro caminó hasta la puerta ignorando a su hermano mayor— ¿Te escapaste? Dime dónde estás.  
—Shun... —Volvió a inquirir Ikki, poniéndose de pie.  
—Necesito un coche —le pidió el menor con la voz temblorosa— ¡Un coche, Ikki! —Apuró.  
—No tengo, pero... —Iba a preguntar de nuevo qué ocurría, pero comprendía que no era momento de preguntar sino de ayudar—. Ve hasta la esquina. Pregunta por un tal Ianis, dile que yo te mando, y que necesitas un coche...  
—¿Me lo va a dar? —investigó Shun, incrédulo. Le hablaba a su hermano, pero seguía con la conversación telefónica—. No me cortes, Seiya —caminó con rapidez hacia la salida y alejó el teléfono de la oreja.  
—Si no te cree llámalo Aphrodite, es un sobrenombre que lo conocen pocos, dile que yo te envío, que eres mi hermano... —Casi gritó a lo último viendo como a toda prisa una cabellera verde se alejaba con paso firme y decidido.  
  
Con el corazón en la boca, alarmado por el llamado telefónico, Shun caminó a toda prisa hasta la esquina, cuya casa de rejas blanca parecía desierta. ¡Maldición! Necesitaba un coche cuanto antes.

 

Tomó el teléfono e intentó llevarlo a la oreja para comprobar que el otro seguía detrás de la línea, sin embargo había cortado, observó el número y lo guardó.  
  
Golpeó la chapa de dicha reja con desesperación, hasta que un hombre de larga cabellera enrulada apareció en cuero, algo molesto por la interrupción. Con la voz presa del terror, a duras penas pudo explicarle quién era y qué necesitaba, pronunció el sobrenombre y el nombre de su hermano, y con algo de lentitud, el tal Ianis, le cedió unas llaves y le indicó con el dedo índice un viejo auto blanco que estaba sobre la vereda.  
  
Shun dio las gracias con una sonrisa nerviosa, se subió al coche e intentó poner la llave en su lugar, pero el temblor de las manos le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Logró a duras penas poner en marcha al auto dejando el celular sobre el asiento del acompañante, cuando este sonó, sobresaltándolo.  
  
—¿Seiya? ¿Dime dónde estás?  
—¿ _Para qué_? —investigó la otra voz, con seriedad y amargura.  
—Para ir a buscarte —exclamó Shun con un agobio inexplicable, supo que se había escapado.  
— _Ya no, Shun... no tiene sentido_ —Una breve pausa.  
—¡¿Dónde estás?! —exigió fuera de sí, manejaba sin saber hacia dónde ir.  
  
Seiya se tomó su tiempo para responder, un suspiro fue lo que escuchó Shun del otro lado, y con algo de melancolía al final respondió.  
  
— _¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas el departamento que íbamos a comprar juntos?_  
—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Estás ahí? —No tuvo sentido preguntarlo, era obvio.  
— _Tiene una bella vista desde la terraza..._  
—Seiya... no hagas nada —Se asustó.  
— _Yo no merezco vivir —Sollozó con profunda desazón—. No lo merezco._  
—¡¿Por qué dices eso?! —preguntó Shun sintiendo las primeras lágrimas descender por sus mejillas, era tal la impotencia que manejaba sin cuidado, pasando semáforos en rojo, sin importarle nada ni nadie. Nada más quería llegar a destino.  
— _Porque... no soporto la traición..._  
—¿A q-qué te refieres? Seiya, no te entiendo...  
— _Yo no merezco vivir... Yo..._  
—Por favor, espérame, estoy llegando. Ya vamos a hablar, no hagas nada...  
— _No, Shun._  
—¡Seiya, por favor! ¡Escúchame! Ya estoy llegando... ¿Seiya?...  
  
Shun notó que habían cortado del otro lado. ¿Dónde había conseguido ese celular? Acaso ¿Lo había robado? No había otra explicación. Negó con la cabeza, se secó las lágrimas porque no le permitían ver la autopista y marcó un número con suma prisa.  
  
—Doctor, soy Shun. Doctor ¿está ahí? —Odiaba las maquinas contestadoras— Escúcheme... Es Seiya... Seiya Kido, está en los departamentos de la calle Yamaguchi, los que están al lado de la estación de servicio —Y también se odió en ese momento, los nervios no le permitían razonar como era debido—. Se va a tirar, por favor doctor, vaya cuanto antes...  
  
Cortó, dejó el celular a un costado y de nuevo intentó concentrarse en el camino, a los pocos minutos el celular volvió a sonar, apenas vio el desconocido número supo que se trataba de Seiya. Bien, eso significaba que aun no había tomado esa drástica e irreparable decisión.  
  
 _—Es en momentos como estos —_ Habló Seiya con una calma abrumadora _— que recuerdo cada día a tu lado con perfecta nitidez._  
  
Shun supo que lo mejor era mantenerlo entretenido y hablarle, hasta que él o el doctor llegaran al lugar donde Seiya se encontraba.  
  
—¿Sí? ¿Qué recuerdas? —intentó sonar calmo, pero el temblor en su voz delataba su angustia, de tan solo pensar que podría tirarse. No, mejor no pensarlo. Supo que Seiya era capaz.  
— _Todo... —_ respondió _— ¿Tú recuerdas... el día que nos conocimos?_

Fue así que lo recordó…

  
…

  
—Ya le dije doctor. No tengo nada más para agregar —dijo el muchacho, tenía unos enormes ojos de color avellana y un cabello corto del mismo color.  
—Seiya... si no me cuentas, no te voy a poder ayudar.  
  
Ambos estaban sentados frente a frente, con un escritorio entre medio de los dos y las luces muy tenues. En apariencia el joven no tenía pensado cooperar, por eso el doctor intentó otro camino.  
  
—A ver, Seiya... intenta hacer memoria. ¿Qué pasó esa noche?  
—No, doctor —El joven bajó la vista, cerrando los ojos con fuerza— no quiero recordar.  
—Debes hacerlo, Seiya. Dime, ¿qué pasó esa noche? ¿Dónde estaba tu padre?  
—Se lo dije mil veces —El paciente levantó la vista cargada de profundo terror— estaba mirando televisión en la sala —su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.  
—¿Y tu hermana? ¿Dónde estaba?  
—C-Con él... en la misma sala —tragó saliva con dificultad, todo el cuerpo le temblaba.  
—Seiya, escúchame. ¿Qué estaba haciendo tu padre? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con tu hermana?  
—¡No doctor! —No lo soportó. El joven se largó a llorar, intentando ocultar las lágrimas con desesperación.  
—Seiya, tranquilízate —El hombre accedió—. Vamos, tranquilízate. Tú sabes que no fue tu culpa, no fue tu culpa. Tranquilízate. Déjame ayudarte, tienes que contarme...  
—No... —negó con impotencia.  
—Tienes que contarme todo lo que pasó esa noche, sino...  
—¡No!  
—Está bien —El doctor suspiró derrotado con el muchacho. Levantó la vista y visualizó a un joven que desde su lugar había presenciado todo—. Enfermero, dele la medicación al paciente, asegúrese de que la tome y llévelo hasta su cuarto...  
—Sí, doctor...  
  
Fue la primera vez que Shun y Seiya cruzaron miradas, la primera vez que se veían o mejor dicho que se prestaban atención, pues el paciente Kido hacía tiempo que estaba en ese lugar.   
  
Por primera vez el joven enfermero sintió compasión por un paciente, si bien Shun era una persona que sentía piedad por toda cosa viviente en la Tierra, no solía prestarle atención a internados que estaban allí, más allá de que no se permitía esa clase de relación, porque eran pocos los que prestaban atención a ese tipo de gente.  
  
Gente discriminada, personas que han atravesado por una situación traumática, y no conforme con ello, la sociedad los apartaba, tachándolo de locos.  
  
Y Seiya era de esos, que invitaba con la mirada a pasar un rato agradable a su lado. Cuando los recuerdos no golpeaban en su mente y la tristeza no lo dominaba, solía ser un chico alegre, prácticamente indiferente del mundo que lo rodeaba, ajeno en su mundo.  
  
Seiya era de esos, que por culpa de alguien que un día decidió arruinarle la vida para siempre, acabó internado allí. Así lo conoció Shun, desprotegido, solo, abandonado en aquel lugar, por completo olvidado.  
  
…  
  
—Claro que lo recuerdo —respondió Shun con profundo cariño.  
—Yo... Yo también, recuerdo todo —susurró Seiya—; pero debes entenderme, yo no merezco vivir...  
—No, Seiya. Por favor, escúchame, hablemos...   
—No soporto la traición —Su voz, cargada de profundo dolor.  
—No entiendo. ¿De qué traición me hablas? Yo no te traicione. ¿Tú lo hiciste?  
—Shun, no vengas aquí. Yo solo te llamé para escuchar tu voz una última vez.  
  
Pudo haber respondido algo, pero un auto, que apareció de imprevisto por el lado derecho, lo distrajo cuando impactó su parte delantera. “Maldición”, espetó Shun, no era momento para frenar el coche y hablar con un, seguro, molesto conductor. Aceleró y dejó atrás el lugar del accidente. Tomó de nuevo el celular, pero del otro lado habían cortado.  
  
¿Cómo no recordar la vez que “conoció” a Seiya? Si su mundo había cambiado de manera aburpta desde que él arribo a su vida, dando vuelta todo lo conocido hasta el momento. Recordó así, aquella tarde en el que descubrió lo verdaderamente solo que estaba sin saberlo.  
  
…  
  
—¡Hyoga, me lo prometiste! —exclamó arrodillándose en la cama— Me lo prometiste...  
—Te juro que esta es la última vez —Se defendió el rubio sentándose a su lado—. Te lo juro...  
—Me lo prometiste la última vez, justamente —reprochó Shun con un semblante triste.  
—¡Pero, Shun! Ya veras, es solo un auto, te juro que no volveré a robar, pero no puedo decir que no. Es demasiado dinero, con ese dinero no vas a necesitar trabajar con tu hermana, y te dejará en paz.  
  
Aquello era cierto, con ese dinero quizás Pandora dejaría de presionarlo tanto, pero...  
  
—Hyoga, no quiero que te agarren. Si te meten preso ¿yo qué hago? Me quedaré solo.  
—No me van a agarrar, está todo bien pensado —le besó el cuello y con lascivia acotó—: como me calienta que te pongas así.  
—No, Hyoga, no es momento —se quejó, pero su pareja no quería escucharlo, dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre el de Shun apresándolo contra el colchón.  
—Un polvo nomás, vamos... ¿hace cuanto?  
—No, Hyoga —comenzó a forcejear—; no soporto cuando te pones así de patán...  
—¡Shun! —se quejó separándose de su pareja.  
  
Hyoga iba a agregar algo mas, entreabrió la boca pero solo dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, llevó las manos a su cintura y negó con la cabeza, dedicándole al menor una mirada de hartazgo, resignándose con él, le depositó un beso en la verde cabellera y se despidió.  
  
Shun se desplomó de espaldas sobre el colchón, intentó serenar su cabeza que iba a mil, y cuando se creyó solo, Pandora no tuvo mejor idea que aparecerse en su cuarto, vestida con una bata de seda negra, de segunda marca.  
  
—¿Y, mocoso?  
—Hermana, te prometo que en cuanto me paguen en el hospital te doy ese dinero —Shun se incorporó en la cama.  
—Siempre la misma historia contigo —se quejó, tenía el cabello negro recogido en una coqueta cola de caballo— ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Shun?  
—Pandora, por favor...  
—No, es que de verdad no te entiendo. Teníamos un acuerdo, tú te quedabas conmigo, pero me ayudabas a pagar las cuentas, y yo aun no vi un dólar.  
—Pero si te di el dinero el mes pasado... —Shun le dedicó una mirada de desolación y desconcierto.  
—¡Pero no alcanza, niño! —se quejó la mujer con un vaso de alguna bebida alcohólica en la mano— Y todo por testarudo, porque si trabajaras conmigo...  
—No, hermana, no voy a...  
—¡Vamos, Shun! Le entregas el culo a ese rubio todos los días y no quieres hacerlo por un poco de dinero... Y en cambio estás en ese hospital de cuarta —apuntaló con alto desprecio— ¿Qué te pagan? Una miseria, cinco dólares el día.  
—Me van a aumentar el sueldo, además a mí me gusta mi trabajo.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Trabajar de puta no es un trabajo digno para ti? ¿Es eso? —Lo provocó Pandora.  
—No, sabes que no...  
—¿No quieres trabajar de puto? ¿Por qué? Nada más tienes que abrir las piernas, igual que como lo haces con ese rubio.  
—¡Ya basta, Pandora! Te dije que en la semana te iba a dar ese dinero... —comenzó a impacientarse.  
—Más vale que así sea, niño, o ya te dijo... te vas lubricando el culo, porque yo no te voy a dar de comer gratis... —le apuntó con el dedo índice, sumamente amenazante—. Me haces reír, te crees demasiado digno para prostituirte y sin embargo yo gano el triple que tú, con un solo polvo que no dura más de veinte minutos gano lo que tú ganas en un día...  
  
Luego de soltar esas palabras, Pandora desapareció del cuarto de su hermano. Cuando vio que por fin se había quedado solo, cerró la puerta y se arrojó sobre la cama. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender, sin que su dueño pudiera evitarlas.  
  
…  
  
Desde ya que no podía dejar, siquiera permitir que Seiya abandonara el mundo. Desde el día en el que se conocieron fue un salvavidas para Shun, por eso él prefería mil veces estar en su trabajo, con él, que estar en su propia casa con su hermana, e inclusive con su novio.

  
Marcó el número, y del otro lado afortunadamente Seiya lo atendió.  
  
—Por favor recapacita. Si tú te vas, yo... —sollozó el peliverde.  
—No llores, Shun, no me gusta que llores —repitió con ternura—; debes comprender que yo no merezco estar aquí, no te merezco. La traición me pesa...  
  
Otra vez con eso de la “traición”. ¿A qué se refería? Shun no era capaz de dilucidarlo. Tomó aire, pero sus pulmones estaban cerrados a causa del terror que lo dominaba por dentro, intentó no volver a chocar, pero pensar en un momento como ese era una tarea prácticamente imposible.  
  
—¿Recuerdas, Shun? ¿El día de mi cumpleaños? Cuando nos sacamos fotos con la vieja Polaroid.  
—Sí, me acuerdo —Las lágrimas a esas alturas de la conversación eran copiosas.  
—Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, y fue gracias a ti...  
  
De nuevo los recuerdos volvieron a golpear su mente con una fuerza inexplicable y desgarradora, a pesar de que no podía razonar con facilidad, aquellas imágenes invadían su cabeza con profunda alevosía.

  
…  
  
—Doctor... ¿qué antecedentes tiene el paciente Kido Seiya? —investigó Shun con precaución, frenándole el paso al doctor de dicho paciente en medio de los pasillos del enorme y frío pabellón de internación masculina.  
—Shun... —El hombre posó una mano en señal de consuelo sobre el hombro del enfermero—Seiya ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo porque no se ha dejado ayudar. No pienses que tu lograrás en días lo que un equipo de psicólogos no ha podido en años...  
—¿A qué se refiere? —disimuló.  
—Sé perfectamente, Shun, que tú quieres ayudarlo; pero déjame aconsejarte que no te relaciones tanto con él...  
  
El aludido iba a acotar algo a su defensa, acaso ¿era tan obvio el acercamiento de Shun hacia el paciente? Por lo visto sí. Una voz, solapada por el ruido de un altoparlante, interrumpió el diálogo.  
  
—Doctor Dohko, por favor, presentarse urgentemente en internación Femenina. Repito, doctor Dohko, por favor, presentarse cuanto antes en internación femenina, requieren su presencia...  
—Lo siento, Shun. Debo irme.  
  
Se despidió el hombre y al quedarse solo aprovechó para ir al cuarto numero treinta y cuatro de ese pasillo, si mal no había visto en los archivos era el cumpleaños del paciente Kido.

  
Esa fue la tarde en la que, caminando por el amplio jardín del establecimiento, Seiya le sacó algunas fotos al enfermero, a su amigo y confidente. Hablaron de todo un poco, a diferencia de ciertas patologías, la de Seiya no le impedía razonar con coherencia y mantener así una elocuente conversación.  
  
—Yo... solo quiero salir de aquí...  
—Veras que saldrás. Si dejas ayudarte... —comentó Shun metiendo las manos dentro de la chaqueta blanca.  
—La medicación... La medicación me aturde, siento que con el tratamiento empeoro en vez de mejorar, como que me... no sé... —Seiya frunció la frente, quizás molesto por evocar su problema o molesto por la luz del sol.  
—Pero la medicación es necesaria, Seiya...  
—¿Podrías... Podrías no dármela? —preguntó con complicidad, supo que el otro era el encargado de entregar y suministrar dichos fármacos.  
—No, Seiya, me comprometes, me pueden echar si se enteran...  
—Lo comprendo —sonrió el paciente con profunda empatía.  
—¿De veras? —correspondió dicha sonrisa— ¿No te enojas?  
—Sí, no me enojo —se contradijo—. No me gustaría ser el causante de tu despido —murmuró poniéndose frente a él— porque si es así, nunca más podré verte...  
  
Al terminar de decir eso depositó en los labios de Shun un dulce beso de agradecimiento. El enfermero no se molestó para nada, al contrario, correspondió dicho gesto con una enorme sonrisa. No solo era comprensivo con él, algo que ni su hermana ni su novio lo eran, sino además, era educado y suave en su trato.  
  
—Gracias por todo, Shun. Mis días aquí son menos pesados con tu compañía. Y los días… los días que tú no vienes, que tienes franco, la paso muy mal... —El rostro alegre del paciente se curvó, abruptamente, a uno de profundo pesar y desolación — Esperando con ansias a que termine y llegue el otro día, así puedo verte...  
  
De la emoción que le dio escuchar eso Shun se colgó del cuello de Seiya y le robó otro beso, cobijados por una enredadera, lejos de ojos curiosos que pudieran reprochar tal acto. Exponerse de esa forma implicaba un seguro despido para Shun. Así que con suma pena se distanciaron y siguieron recorriendo el jardín hablando de diversos asuntos.  
  
En esos días hicieron planes, muchos... ¿qué harían cuando a Seiya le dieran el alta? Habían pensado en comprar un departamento, aunque sea alquilarlo, Shun recién supo en ese momento que Kido era un apellido de mucho dinero. Podrían comprar algo y vivir bien, sin demasiadas comodidades, pero juntos, que era lo importante.  
  
…

  
Shun corroboró que Seiya seguía del otro lado de la línea, con voz trémula intentó darle diálogo, para evitar lo que tan seguro profesaba hacer. Sentía el corazón encogido, pero esperanzado al ver que se estaba acercando a la ciudad.  
  
—Seiya, no hagas nada... ya estoy llegando, cuando llegue hablamos bien...  
— _Shun... no._  
—Verás que todo se solucionará, y podremos estar juntos...  
— _No... La traición... Yo...  
_ —Seiya... ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
  
Aquello le trajo a la memoria el día en el que intentó buscar en los archivos de la clínica los antecedentes de Seiya. Actuando a traición… quizás se refería a ese episodio.  
  
...

  
No contaba con mucho tiempo a su favor, el horario del almuerzo abarcaba solo una hora, y ya habían pasado veinte minutos, en cualquier momento, el doctor podría aparecer en su despacho y descubrir a su enfermero revisando los archivos. Aquello era ilegal.  
  
—Kido... —pronunció una voz a sus espaldas—; con K, y una sola D...  
—Seiya... —balbuceó con el cajón abierto— Yo...  
—Estabas tratando de averiguar sobre mí ¿cierto? —Seiya recargó la espalda en el marco de la puerta.  
—Quería saber, quiero ayudarte —se explicó el enfermero cuando se vio descubierto.  
—No me crees...  
—¡No! No es eso.  
—Adelante. Revisa... —alentó el paciente con un gesto, asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.  
  
Shun no pudo hacerlo, con profunda vergüenza por su acto, cerró el cajón y apoyó la espalda contra el archivero. Con paso lento Seiya fue a su encuentro y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, le robó un apasionado beso que deseaba dárselo desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
—No aquí, Seiya... —susurró cuando sintió las manos del otro sobre el cuerpo, quemándolo—; nos pueden descubrir...  
—¿Dónde? Si no...  
  
Era cierto, prácticamente era imposible lograr estar a solas de esa forma. Shun perdió la fuerza de voluntad cuando la boca de Seiya le soltó los labios para atacarle el cuello. Las manos recorrieron con desesperación el cuerpo, por encima de la tela del uniforme.  
  
Esas mismas manos llegaron al pequeño lazo del pantalón que desprendió con suma rapidez, dicho pantalón cayó al suelo y el paciente no perdió tiempo, se deshizo de él y de la ropa interior para descubrir embelesado la poderosa erección del enfermero.  
  
Seiya levantó una pierna de Shun, retiró el miembro del encierro y colocó apenas la punta del glande en el anhelado orificio. Le besó los labios y arremetió con furia contenida. ¿Hacia cuanto que no tenía sexo? Y aun más desesperante, ¿hacia cuanto tiempo venía deseándolo al borde de la locura absoluta?  
  
Los gemidos del enfermero eran apagados, reprimidos y cargados de culpa, pero a la vez de plena satisfacción. Se colgó del cuello de Seiya, quien tuvo que realizar toda la fuerza necesaria para sostenerlo y penetrarlo al mismo tiempo.  
  
Shun no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero se descargó sobre el vientre de su amante, escuchando en el oído el nítido susurro de un "te amo" que se coló profundo en él. La voz ronca del paciente, reprimiendo un ronco gemido le indicó que Seiya también había acabado en su interior.  
  
Cuando finalizaron, con suma prisa, Shun se vistió. Seiya se subió los pantalones y atrapó de nuevo los labios del chico, aquellos labios que eran su verdadera cura, su salvación, a la vez su perdición y contradictoriamente su locura.  
  
—Cuando salga de aquí, vamos a comprar un departamento —aseguró Seiya consiguiendo una sonrisa espontánea del otro, le acarició una mejilla con profunda devoción— y verás que no necesitarás de tu hermana, nunca más...  
—Gracias. Me encantaría estar contigo —Shun se colgó del uniforme del paciente y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.  
—Y también nos casaremos...  
—Pero somos hombres, Seiya —rió, realmente feliz; aquello era una locura pero también un agradable sueño.  
—¿Qué tiene que ver? Te amo, así que nos vamos a casar. ¿Tú quieres?  
  
El enfermero asintió con efusividad, tuvieron que separarse muy a su pesar, estar allí era estar tentando la suerte y bastante de ella habían abusado durante todo ese tiempo. Todo siguió su curso, un aparente curso normal, hasta ese día en el que Seiya había decidido escapar para cometer semejante locura, sin siquiera tener razones valederas, por lo menos para Shun.  
  
…  
  
—Seiya... ¿cuándo escapaste?  
— _Eso no importa._  
  
Era obvio que había sido reciente, pues el día anterior, en su franco, Shun no recibió el consecuente llamado del doctor avisándole de una fuga, cuando solía ser en esos casos. Aun más preocupante era comprender qué había arrastrado a Seiya a tomar semejante decisión.  
  
—¿Por qué no me buscaste? —reprochó Shun sintiendo un deje de paz en el corazón cuando estacionó frente al edificio.  
— _Te busqué..._  
  
Contradijo Seiya para su sorpresa. Shun frunció la frente y confundido bajó del auto.  
  
—¿Cómo que me buscaste?  
— _Averigüé tu dirección en la oficina del doctor. Y fui a buscarte_... —dijo y el enfermero comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban a la terraza del edificio con la mayor rapidez que sus temblorosas piernas se lo permitían—; _pero no estabas..._ —agregó.  
  
Claro, por supuesto que no estaba, si esa noche cuando volvió luego de un largo día de trabajo en otro hospital, se encontró con la desagradable escena de su novio coqueteando con su hermana, los dos bastante borrachos, y quién sabía si también drogados. Bailaban muy pegados y riendo por estupideces.  
  
…

  
Colocó la llave en la cerradura e ingresó a su casa agradeciéndole a Dios que por fin el día había finalizado. Es que en verdad, trabajar todos los días lo agotaba, si bien tenía francos, en esos días dedicaba su tiempo a trabajar en una clínica común.  
  
—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Shun con sumo asco y desprecio cuando se topó con semejante escena.  
—Ven, Shun, que el rubio está como nunca —rió Pandora sin despegar su cuerpo del joven.  
—¿Me vas a cobrar a mí? —investigó Hyoga mordiendo el cuello de la dama.  
—No, a ti te lo hago gratis —volvió a carcajearse la muchacha.  
—Me dan asco.  
—¡Shun! —reprochó Hyoga con una sonrisa y sin camiseta— Eres un aburrido...  
—Bueno, lo seré.  
—Ven aquí —pronunció el rubio acercándose a su pareja, intentó tomarle de la barbilla para besarlo, pero este se hizo hacia atrás.  
—No me toques...  
—Vamos a divertirnos un rato. La enfiestamos entre los dos —susurró para que Pandora no lo escuchase—; tu hermana está regalada... y sé que también te gustan las chicas como a mí.  
—Quédate con ella entonces.  
  
Aquella afirmación, que por cierto, era cien por ciento veraz, le dio tanta repugnancia al joven que se fue de su casa en plena noche, dejándolos solos. Ninguno atinó a ir detrás de él, prefirieron seguir con su juego.  
  
…

  
Shun llegó a la parte externa de la terraza, con el celular en la mano y el morral a cuestas, los arrojó al suelo para buscar con la mirada al hombre. ¿Dónde estaba? La luz del sol primaveral le dificultó la visión. Llevó un brazo a la frente para evitar ser cegado.  
  
Lo vio, de pie, en la cornisa y suspiró aliviado al ver que aún no se había lanzado al vacío; sin embargo cuando Seiya lo vio acercarse, extendió su mano exigiéndole que se quedara donde estaba. Por reflejo Shun retrocedió, pero volvió a avanzar, con lentitud y cautela.  
  
—S-Seiya...  
—Shun ¿para qué has venido? —reprochó el suicida con una melancólica sonrisa.  
—Por favor, Seiya —pidió con desesperación cuando lo vio tambalearse en la cornisa— ¡baja y hablemos!  
—Fui a buscarte —murmuró bajando la vista al suelo.  
—Lo siento —se disculpó sintiendo nuevas ganas de largarse a llorar sin consuelo—; de haberlo sabido, te hubiera esperado, me hubiera quedado en casa... —creyó que esa era la razón por la que el paciente se encontraba allí a punto de cometer una locura.  
—No importa —negó Seiya lanzando una pequeña risa—Yo... Me atendió... un muchacho... —se trabó con sus propias palabras.  
  
Shun lo comprendió todo en ese momento, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.

 

Hyoga.

 

La traición.

 

Con rapidez trató de explicarlo.  
  
—Escúchame Seiya, yo...  
—Me dijo que era tu novio...  
—Déjame explicarte. Él era mi novio. Lo era... es cierto, pero yo nunca te traicioné, o sea, tal vez viéndolo de esa forma... pero necesito que me creas, yo quería dejarlo, lo iba a dejar cuando tú salieras, no quería estar con él.  
—Está bien, Shun, lo comprendo, no intentes explicarte. Igual ya está...  
—Yo no te traicioné, y si lo hice… perdóname. No hagas esto —estaba a escasos centímetros del otro, dispuesto a sujetarlo si era necesario, o a caer con él.  
—No me refería a eso —puntualizó bajando de nuevo la vista y volvió a marearse cuando vio el vacío— Yo te traicioné...  
  
Unas lágrimas amargas descendieron por las morenas mejillas del paciente, Shun estiró el brazo y secó con profundo afecto esa humedad, sintiendo en el alma un dolor inexplicable. ¿Lo había traicionado? ¡No importaba! No tenía que hacer eso, y se lo hizo saber.  
  
—Seiya... no sé qué hiciste, pero no importa...  
—No me lo vas a perdonar nunca —sollozó el joven con la garganta hecha un nudo, sintiendo el estómago revuelto por el vértigo que le daba estar allí, a punto de arrojarse.  
—Sí, no me importa... Yo...  
—La fui a buscar... ¿sabes? Desde que me internaron de nuevo no supe nada de ella.  
—Está bien, Seiya, no importa si me engañaste...  
—No pude resistirlo. Lo siento...  
—Lo comprendo, pero por favor baja de allí...  
—La vi, un niño estaba con ella —Seiya abrió los ojos lo más que pudo— ¡¿Comprendes?! Un niño, era su hijo... y era mío... yo… ella era una amiga mía, la dejé embarazada...  
  
En toda la ensalada de palabras de Seiya, Shun comprendió lo que le quiso decir, una amiga con la que había tenido relaciones y la había dejado embarazada, para enterarse luego de que tenían un hijo. Se guardó la sorpresa y ante la desgarradora situación intentó aplacar los ánimos.  
  
—Tranquilo, no es tan terrible. No me enojo, eso paso antes de lo nuestro...  
—¡No entiendes! —Se quejó—. Fui a verla...  
—¿Y tuviste sexo con ella? No importa —reiteró al borde de una crisis nerviosa, solo quería que Seiya se bajara de ahí cuanto antes.  
—Ella no quería... de nuevo. Se asustó cuando me vio, yo fui en la noche, cuando no te encontré a su casa, y se asustó... amenazó con llamar a la policía y yo no pude resistir, era tan pequeña cuando la tomé por primera vez...  
—Seiya... ¿qué me estás queriendo decir? —Shun frunció el ceño, algo desconcertado.  
—La violé... soy un monstruo. La violé de nuevo, como aquella vez cuando la perseguí... y no podía dejarla escapar, tuve que... que acabar con ella y su dolor —las lágrimas le impidieron ver la hermosa figura de su amante.  
  
El enfermero se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizado con la confesión. Observó por primera vez la ropa de Seiya. Manchada de sangre, se apartó un poco y a Seiya esa distancia le dolió, pero era comprensible.  
  
—Shun, espera... —tomó con la mano el brazo del chico.  
—S-Suéltame —pidió Shun, compungido.  
—Espera, escúchame. Yo... sé que me porté mal... pero te amo...   
  
El horror de Shun fue mayor cuando notó lo que Seiya sostenía en la mano. Tenía enlazada entre los dedos una cruz que él conocía a la perfección.  
  
—Hyoga... —murmuró el enfermero poseído por el terror— ¡¿Qué hiciste, Seiya?!

Seiya cerró los ojos e intentó contenerse.

  
—Ya no te van a hacer más daño. Ni tu hermana ni ese hijo de puta...  
—¿Qué hiciste? —Shun rompió a llorar. Desarmado se dejó caer sobre el pecho del hombre, las piernas le temblaban.  
—Nunca más te van a hacer daño. Los maté... Los maté por ti, Shun, nadie te hará daño, nunca... Yo te cuidaré.  
—¡¿Por qué, Seiya?! —Lloró sobre el cuello del otro, entre las manos el rosario de Hyoga por completo ensangrentado.  
—¿Ya ves? ¿Comprendes por qué debo hacerlo? —Seiya no recibió respuesta, solo el sollozo de su compañero—; pero antes quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí...  
—No lo hagas, Seiya...  
—No quiero estar solo. Y me dolería dejarte solo... ¿me acompañas? —Se balanceó con él entre los brazos.  
  
Tan cerca del vacío, Shun observó donde terminaba el suelo, la idea en esas circunstancias era tentadora.  
  
—¿Me acompañas, Shun? —volvió a inquirir el paciente, con una suave sonrisa en los labios, incitando con esos ojos grandes de color avellana, hinchados de tanto llorar.  
  
Shun no pudo responder, en su turbación no podía pensar con claridad. El cuerpo de Seiya experimentó un pequeño impulso, quizás necesario para arrojarse, para tomar esa última, irremediable y determinante decisión. Cuando Shun iba acompañarlo en ese viaje sin retorno una voz lo trajo a la realidad.  
  
—¡Shun, no!  
  
Shun dio un paso hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que Seiya lo hizo hacia adelante, dando fin con su tormento. 

Una fuerte mano lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló, poniéndolo a salvo. Recién en ese momento el enfermero reconoció a su superior.  
  
—¡Doctor ayúdeme, por favor! —Lloró Shun desplomándose en el suelo.  
  
Dohko observó el vacío comprobando el cuerpo de Seiya aplastado en la acera de la calle, recostado sobre un gran charco de sangre.  
  
—Tranquilo, Shun, tranquilo... ya pasó. Vine en cuanto escuché tu mensaje. Tranquilo...  
—Yo... Yo no pude hacer nada...  
—No, Shun, nadie pudo en todos estos años hacer algo por Seiya Kido. El pasó por algo desagradable que jamás quiso compartirlo con el equipo médico. Solo sabemos que asesinó a toda su familia...   
—Yo... —Shun levantó su mirada, aterrado con la confesión.  
—Tuve que habértelo dicho antes, intenté advertirte —se lamentaba—, pero tuve que haberte contado esto, Seiya tiene un perfil muy violento, aunque en apariencias no lo sea, Seiya es un psicótico...  
—Ayúdeme, doctor...  
—No fue tu culpa, Shun, hiciste lo que pudiste por él, ya está. Créeme, es lo mejor para él...  
  
Cuando Shun atinó a observar el vacío en busca de quien había sido su amante, Dohko lo jaló de nuevo y lo tomó por los hombros para apartarlo de la cornisa hacia las escaleras. Con el cuerpo dócil por el abatimiento se dejó arrastrar, sin soltar la cruz ensangrentada de Hyoga.

  
Quizás había sido el final más acertado para Seiya. Todos esos sueños de un amor incondicional, de una vida juntos, se hubieran esfumado desde el comienzo, y no por la decisión de Seiya de acabar con su vida.

  
Todo había muerto desde un inicio en la relación, una relación que jamás hubiera dado sus frutos.

 

Es mentira eso de que el tiempo y el amor lo curan todo. Algunas enfermedades lamentablemente no tienen cura.  
  
 **  
FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada. Según leí en las notas viejas, este AU está inspirado en un capítulo de una miniserie que tildé de pedorra (como será, que ni la recuerdo): Al límite.


End file.
